Sango's Dating Agency
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: Kagome is obsessed with Sasuke, or so Sango claims. However, when Sango outlines 36 steps to help Kagome gain Sasuke's attention, they backfire. Instead of winning Sasuke's affections, Kagome gains Uchiha Itachi's unwanted attention instead.
1. Obsessive Disorder

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Warning: Beware of insanity. It's contagious.

**Obsessive Disorder**

_9/6/06 – 1/8/07 _

Kagome was obsessed with Sasuke.

It was a well-known fact that _everyone_ knew. However, 'everyone' simply meant more than three. So, in other words, only Sango and Hinata knew. However, according to Sango's dictionary, that constituted as everyone because the rest of the population were bigoted scum. Thus, even though they were _technically _one person short of the term 'everyone,' Sango appeased herself with the knowledge that it would be three (therefore everyone) as soon as Kagome admitted that she was obsessed with Sasuke.

It was simply a matter of time before that happened.

"For the last time, Sango-chan, I am _not_ obsessed with Sasuke!" Kagome growled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I admit I _like_ him," she whispered, flushing a deep red in embarrassment, "but contrary to common belief, my world does _not _revolve around him. I have a life, a family, and a future, thank you very much."

"Of course you do." Sango replied, appeasing Kagome's anger. "However, it's also a fact that Sasuke _will _someday become your life, your family, and your future." She sounded so confident in her assessment that Kagome _almost _believed her. Almost being the key word.

"Thank you, _prophetess_," Kagome snapped sarcastically, "but did I mention I've decided to spend the rest of my life at a convent?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she gasped, "S-Since when, Kagome-chan?"

"Since now." snarled Kagome, slamming down her books.

"A-Ano, Kagome-chan," Hinata called softly.

Kagome turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Class is going to start soon." Hinata finished demurely as her lips pulled down into a dark frown. Turning towards Sango, she hesitantly asked, "K-Kagome-chan isn't _really_ going to become a nun, is she?"

Waving a careless hand in the air, Sango casually snorted, "She can certainly try if she wants, but personally, I don't think she'll last an hour. The nuns will probably kick her out within the day." Grinning from ear to ear, Sango quietly noted, "She'll probably be accused for entertaining impure thoughts about Sasuke or something!"

Sango burst into giggles.

"S-Sango-chan!" gasped Hinata, sounding aghast. "Kagome-chan would never..."

"How do _you_ know?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. "She might _look_ innocent on the outside, but on the inside, she could be just as perverted as Miroku! For all we know, she could have been fantasizing…"

_Thwack_

Kagome dropped a thick, three-inch history book millimeters away from her friend's outstretched fingers. "Sango-chan," Kagome deadpanned, plopping gracelessly into the vacant seat beside Hinata, "You're confidence in me is as awe-inspiring as ever. The amount of faith you have in me is almost touching."

Sango's smile faltered as she tentatively asked, "D-Didn't you go to a convent?"

"No," Kagome twitched. "I went to my locker."

"Why?" Hinata asked curiously, successfully cutting off Sango's retort.

"I wasn't paying attention and grabbed the wrong book by accident." Kagome answered, propping her chin on the back of her hand.

Sango snickered, "You weren't paying attention because you were too busy ogling Sasuke."

Kagome immediately turned several shades of red. "Sango-chan, don't talk about it so loudly!" she hissed, darting her eyes nervously around the room. "What if someone hears you? It's embarrassing!"

"I promise to be quiet if you admit you're obsessed with Sasuke." Sango grinned, smiling innocently.

Kagome groaned and banged her head on the desk. _Why me? _Resisting the urge to strangle her friend, she silently prayed for patience – a _lot _of patience. Taking a deep breath, she quietly whispered, "I like him."

A devious glint entered Sango's eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said I like him."

"Who?"

"You know who!"

Feigning horror, Sango gasped, "How could you? Out of all the people you could choose from, you like _him_?" Shaking her head, she gently patted Kagome's outstretched hand and sadly whispered, "Kagome-chan, I don't think it's healthy to obsess over a fictional character."

Kagome's eyelid twitched. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you're reading too much Harry Potter."

"What?" Kagome asked, scrunching her forehead in confusion. _What does that have to do with anything? _

"I think you should go see a psychiatrist. It's unhealthy to fall in love with fictional characters – especially if it's one as evil as Voldemort." Sango stated seriously, frowning grimly.

Kagome quickly swatted her friend's hand away and turned towards Hinata. "Did I _say _I was in obsessed with fictional characters?"

"…" Hinata shakily nodded her head.

_When did that happen?!? _"WHAT?"

"You're getting senile, Kagome-chan. We just had the discussion less than five minutes ago." Sango grinned. "If I remember correctly (which I'm sure I did), you said, 'I like him.' So, I asked, 'Who'? And you immediately answered, 'You know who!' Well, what else was I supposed to think, hm?"

"Argh," Kagome growled, jumping to her feet. Pointing an accusing finger at Sango (who smiled benignly), she shouted, "You know perfectly well I meant Sasuke when I said, 'I like him!'"

Immediately, the classroom quieted.

"…" Kagome promptly dropped back into her seat. _Just kill me now! I can't believe I said that in front of the whole class! _

"If that confession isn't a sign of obsession, then I don't know what is." Sango grinned, a sadistic gleam lighting her chocolate-brown eyes. "What do you think, Hinata-chan?"

"You did that on purpose!" Kagome hissed before Hinata could answer.

"Well," Sango smiled, ignoring Kagome's accusation, "Now that you've finally admitted that your obsessed with Sasuke (sort of), what are you going to do now?"

"Die of shame." Kagome deadpanned, looking utterly serious.

"That's a little drastic, Kagome-chan." Sango grinned, eyes lighting with mirth. "So, why don't you ask someone for advice? Maybe they'll be able to give you some tips. Who knows, they might even be able to teach you a thing or two that'll help you gain Sasuke's attention."

Sinking in her chair, Kagome snorted, "Who am I going to ask? You?"

Sango immediately nodded in confirmation, bobbing her head up and down enthusiastically.

"No thanks." Kagome promptly replied. "With the kind of advice you offer, I think I may stand a better chance without it."

"Nonsense!" cried Sango, looking aghast. "Of course you'll need my professional help. Trust me; I'll give you tips that'll help you ensnare Sasuke in no time. I swear on my honor that you'll be married to Sasuke by the end of the school year!"

"Sango-chan," Kagome smiled sweetly. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm only 16. It's illegal to get married."

"Whatever," Sango snorted. "Rules were made to broken, ne?"

Kagome groaned and turned her head heavenward. _Lord, help me!_

"All right, listen closely. Here's the plan…" Sango began. "I have outlined 36 steps that you _must _follow in order to gain Sasuke's affection. If you do, I can _guarantee _that the two of you will be a couple by the end of the year!"

Kagome felt like crying…

"My 'Thirty-Six Tactics to Dating' are fool-proof!"

Her life was going to be ruined…

"I call this mission 'Operation Uchiha Sasuke'!"

She just knew it.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: This story doesn't really have a serious plot since it's pretty light-hearted. This story was something I simply wrote for fun in between my more serious stories. I didn't planning on posting this story when I first wrote it because I already had too many stories to balance. However, I finally decided to upload it because I think I might be dropping Koibito.

For those of you reading Koibito, I'm terribly sorry because I don't feel like I'm enjoying writing it as much as I use to. It feels more like an obligation than anything else. So, until I regain inspiration for it, I'm going to drop it and focus on something else. :(


	2. Self Confidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi (The final pairing has already been decided; however, you're welcome to try to convince me otherwise).

**Self-Confidence**

_2/1/07 – 2/3/07_

It had hardly been two hours since "Operation Uchiha Sasuke" went into effect, and she was already ready to commit suicide (or homicide). In her opinion, the endeavor was not only extremely pointless, but severely dangerous too.

Even now, she was teetering on the edge of insanity.

"I will not!" Kagome growled, crossing her arms to form a big 'X' sign. "He'll definitely reject me as soon as I ask. Then, I'll turn into the school's biggest laughing stock! I'll never be able to show my face in public again!"

Sango looked bemused. "Look, Kagome-chan, even in the worst case scenario, I hardly think you'll become the school's laughing stock. At the most, you'll probably just join the rest of the female population in the failure department."

Kagome frowned. "Wow, thanks Sango-chan, now I'm practically brimming with confidence!" she snarled, sending her best friend a withering glare.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way." Sango retorted smartly, purposely ignoring her friend's sarcasm-coated words. "Now, get in there and get yourself a boyfriend! I'll be rooting for you from the shadows!"

Before Kagome could even begin to form a protest, she was roughly shoved into the chemistry lab. Almost immediately, everyone's eyes turned to her. _I'm going to kill you, Sango!_ Kagome silently swore as shifted nervously from foot to foot. _What am I supposed to say?!?_

"You're not in this class, are you Higurashi-san?"

Flushing a dark red, Kagome quickly squeaked, "No."

"Did you get lost in the hallway?"

Kagome frowned. Leave it to Hobo Hojo to ask the stupidest questions at the worst times possible. "No," she finally answered, shooting him an irritated glare. Who in the world would be stupid enough to get lost in their school anyway? Not to mention, there were directional signs posted everywhere!

"Did you forget the location of your classroom?"

_How is that any different from the last question? _"No..." Kagome drawled.

"Are you here on an errand?"

Kagome felt the beginning signs of a major migraine. "No!"

"Did you–"

Before Hojo could finish asking his inane question, someone finally developed the decency to interrupt. "Then, what are you doing here?"

Turning her head towards the source of the disinterested voice, Kagome's breath immediately hitched when she locked eyes with Sasuke. _He's talking to me! What did he just say?!? _"Um…" Flushing a dark red, Kagome quickly bowed and shouted, "I'm sorry for disturbing the class!"

Then, without an explanation, she quickly turned and high-tailed out of the chemistry lab. Running past a slack-jawed Sango, she angrily snarled, "Congratulations, Sango-chan, you just successfully ruined my life! Are you happy now?!? Now, if you'll excuse, I'm going to go live the rest of my life as a hermit!"

Sango blinked as Kagome continued to storm down the hall and out the door.

"Um, ano …" Hinata whispered, peeking around the corner behind Sango. "Do you think Kagome-chan is going to come back? Class starts in two minutes…"

"Beats me," Sango shrugged helplessly. "Anyway, if what I observed just now was any indication, we're going to have our work cut out for us if we want to hook Kagome with Sasuke."

"Maybe we shouldn't involve ourselves in their personal lives." Hinata mumbled, frowning darkly at the thought. "It isn't right to mess with other people's lives. Plus, if Kagome and Sasuke were truly meant for one another, they'll come together regardless if we intervene or not."

"Pfft!" Sango snorted. "Look, Hinata-chan, Kagome's too _dense _to make a move. If we, her best friends, don't help her, she'll end up wasting away her life as an old maid. _You _don't want that to happen to her, do you? Plus, what kind of friends would we be if we let Kagome live as a hermit _and_ a social recluse?"

Hinata twitched. "Ano, Sango-chan, a hermit _is _a social recluse."

Sango rolled her eyes. Leave it to a Hyuuga to get all technical over something as simple as vocabulary. "Anyway," she continued, brushing off Hinata's correction. "I have the _perfect_ plan to help Kagome build confidence. If everything goes according to my plan, Kagome should be confident enough to ask Sasuke out by the end of the week. So, here's my idea…" she whispered conspiringly, beckoning Hinata to come closer.

"First, we…."

* * *

Kagome shivered as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Despite the fact that she was drenched in sweat, she felt distinctly…cold. If she was the superstitious type, she would have said that someone was actively conspiring against her. _But who would go through the trouble of doing that? _

_Nah_, Kagome shook her head. _It's probably nothing. I'm just paranoid. _

Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach, she quickly continued on her way home. Setting one foot mechanically before the other, she made it back to the Higurashi Shrine by pure instinct alone. Tired and depressed, she tried to ease the day's humiliation from her mind by thinking happy, positive thoughts.

Sadly, it only made it worse.

The memory of the humiliation was firmly engraved in her mind, replaying itself over and over again within her mind's eyes, relentlessly taunting and mocking her for her show of stupidity…

"Argh! I can't believe I acted like a total ditz in front of the class!" she suddenly howled, pulling her hair in distress. It took her a moment to realize that she was standing in the center of the busiest street in Shibuya.

It took her another three seconds to realize that people were beginning to stare.

* * *

The next morning, Sango purposely arrived at school forty-five minutes early to instigate Plan A, which was aptly dubbed: 'Mission Self-Confidence'. Rubbing her hands craftily together, she quickly slipped into the school and snuck into the garden through the back door. Dropping to her knees, she quickly crawled her way down the gravel road and carefully examined each rose bush that lined the path.

_Red? No, too cliché. _

Next…

_Yellow? Perfect! Too bad it hasn't bloomed yet._

Next…

_Black? Nice, but completely improper for the occasion. _

Moving down the path, she finally stopped before a violet rose bush. Her eyes lighted with delight as she quickly plucked the prettiest one from the bush and stashed it into her book bag, mindful of the rose's fragility. _Perfect! Mission complete!_ Pulling herself off the ground, she was fully prepared to leave the garden when she suddenly ran smack into a muscled body.

Rubbing her bruised nose, she angrily shouted, "Okay, who's the wise guy who parked the garbage truck into the middle of the road?!?" Huffing, Sango lifted her head to meet the culprit's eyes, and immediately squeaked and backpedaled into the rose bush when she locked eyes with a pair of murderous orbs.

"Argh!" she cried as she tumbled backwards into the rose bush. "G-Gaara, what are you doing here?!?" When the silent boy failed to answer, Sango growled, "Well, don't just stand there like a space cadet! Help me up! This isn't exactly comfortable position, you know?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed fractionally as he imperiously crossed his arms over his chest. Shooting Sango a murderous glare, he coldly hissed, "Where is my rose?" When Sango shot him an incredulous look in response, he softly added, "Return it."

"_Your _rose?" laughed Sango, pulling herself daintily out of the rose bush to avoid further injury. "I hate to break this to you, but its school property. It doesn't belong to _you _alone!" After a moment, she mockingly added, "You know, you honestly didn't strike me as the sissy type who fawned over roses and sunshine."

Gaara glared. "Return the rose to me."

Sango frowned. "No!"

"I said, return it."

"And I said, no!"

"Return it."

"No means no, idiot! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Gaara fell silent.

Sango raised an eyebrow. _Okay…strange kid. I seriously hope he's not going to start crying or something drastic like that. _

"I'll kill you."

Sango blinked. "Pardon me?"

"I'll kill you."

Rolling her eyes, she snorted, "Very funny, Sabaku."

Gaara's eyes darkened as he coldly repeated, "I'll kill you."

It took Sango a moment to realize that Gaara looked _absolutely _serious. Gulping, she quickly pushed him aside and ran. Tossing a quick glance over her shoulder once she was sure she had lost him, her eyes immediately widened when she found him right behind her – matching her step for step.

_He's utterly serious! He's really trying to kill me!_

A terrified scream ripped from her throat as she raced down the empty hall crying bloody murder.

_The guy was INSANE!_

* * *

Ten minutes before first period, Hinata finally found Sango hiding in the broom closet across from the janitor's office. Confusion marred her innocent face as she softly asked, "Sango-chan, what are you doing in the janitor's broom closet?" Opening the door completely, she gasped, "What happened? You look like you crawled out of a war zone!"

_I wish! It probably would have been safer! _Waving off her friend's concern, Sango quickly whispered, "Have you, by any chance, seen Gaara?"

"Gaara?" echoed Hinata, tilting her head in confusion. "Oh! You mean Sabaku-san! He's in my fourth period civics class. Are you looking for him? Because I think I saw him near the physics classroom…"

"Thank goodness!" sighed Sango, slumping in relief.

"Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing important." Sango lied, pulling out the violet-colored rose from her book bag. Surprisingly, it looked relatively unharmed from her mad-dash through the school. Holding the rose up to Hinata, she smiled. "I got it."

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Hinata asked, eyeing the flower with interest. "It's really pretty."

Sango grinned. "I thought you'd never ask! Anyway, I was thinking that if we could somehow convince Kagome that she is _destined _to marry Sasuke, she'll gain more confidence in herself. So, this is where the rose comes in. According to my calculations, there are exactly thirty-two petals on this rose. Thus, if we can convince Kagome to accept the rose as sign from Fate, then our mission will be accomplished!"

Flushing in embarrassment, Hinata squeaked, "B-But how is the rose going to convince Kagome-chan of that? It can't tell the future, can it?"

"Hinata-chan," Sango sighed, "You severely underestimate the power of a rose. Do you have any idea _how_ many famous couples in history were brought together by a rose? _All_ of them!"

Hinata frowned. How come she didn't remember any of that from history class?

* * *

"…I rest my case."

Kagome sighed. "Basically what you're telling me is to believe that the violet rose has the power to foretell the future."

"Exactly!" smiled Sango, looking oddly satisfied.

"You could have just said so plainly from the beginning instead of forcing me to endure your twisted logic." Kagome deadpanned. "Now, thanks to you, I wasted twenty precious minutes of my life. Now, if you'll excuse me, _friends_, I'm going to go buy my lunch before fifth period begins."

"Wait!" Sango shouted, blocking Kagome from entering the cafeteria. "You have to consult the rose before you can eat."

Kagome glared.

"Oh, come on, Kagome-_chan_, it'll only take a minute!" Sango pleaded, turning irresistible, puppy-dog eyes towards her.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome gracelessly snatched the rose from Sango (mindful of the thorns), and immediately plucked off a petal. Allowing it to flutter from her hands, she mumbled, "He likes me..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" shouted Sango, catching the wayward petal before it could touch the ground. "You _must _start off with 'he likes me not'."

Kagome eyed her friend suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's tradition." Sango easily lied.

Deciding that it was futile to argue with her friend on matters like these, Kagome quickly snatched the fallen petal from Sango's hand and grumbled, "He likes me _not_."

Petal two: "He likes me."

Petal three: "He likes me not."

Pulling Sango aside, Hinata whispered, "Why does Kagome-chan have to start with 'he likes me not'? Isn't that bad luck?"

Petal seven: "He likes me not."

Petal eight: "He likes me."

"It doesn't matter." Sango answered, easing Hinata's anxiety. "Remember how I told you there were thirty-two petals in all?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, if Kagome start out with 'he likes me,' then she'll definitely end with 'he likes me not' on petal thirty-two. So, if she _starts_ out with 'he likes me not,' then I can absolutely guarantee she'll _end_ with 'he likes me' on number thirty-too. And when that happens, it'll be mission accomplished for us."

Petal fourteen: "He likes me."

Petal fifteen: "He likes me not."

"Oh," Hinata whispered as Sango's ploy finally became clear. "B-But isn't that _lying_?!? Kagome-chan will be really angry if she finds out."

"Sh," Sango hissed. "Do you want her to hear us?"

Hinata quickly bit her lips.

Petal eighteen: "He likes me."

Petal nineteen: "He likes me not."

"You know, a little white lie isn't going to hurt anyone. Plus, it's for her good. Not to mention the fact that as soon as she ensnares Sasuke's attention, she'll be too busy thanking us for our help to care about this little setback."

"I hope you're right…" Hinata trailed, sounding unconvinced.

Petal twenty-four: "He likes me."

Petal twenty-five: "He likes me not."

Petal twenty-six: "He likes me."

"There you are." a cold voice drawled, sending shivers racing down Sango's spine. Slowly cranking her neck towards the source of the voice, she immediately flinched when she locked eyes with a set of pale, green orbs.

Chuckling nervously, Sango laughed. "Ha, ha, ha – Imagine meeting you here, Sabaku! It's a really small world, isn't it?"

"Ano, Sango-chan," Hinata whispered, oblivious to the growing tension between the two. "We attend the same school. Of course you'd meet him eventually. Why are you so surprised?"

Laughing loudly to hide her nervousness, Sango whispered from the side of her mouth. "I'll tell you later."

Gaara glared. "Return my rose."

"I don't have it!" Sango replied.

"Oh, you mean this?" Kagome asked, offering Gaara what was left of the pitiful rose. "Was it yours?"

Gaara frowned. Shooting a distasteful glare at Sango, he growled. "Keep it." Then, turning stiffly, he disappeared into the cafeteria.

Releasing the pent of breath that she had subconsciously been holding, Sango mentally whispered, "_Thank goodness that episode is over!_" She wasn't sure her nerves would be able to take it if it dragged on any longer. Shaking her head, she quickly turned her attention back to Kagome, who was (once again) eyeing her suspiciously.

"Sango-chan, did you _really _get this rose from a seer?" Kagome asked skeptically. "Because I'm beginning to get the feeling that you stole this rose from Sabaku-san."

Feigning hurt, Sango harrumphed. "Of course I got it from a seer! How can you doubt me, your best friend? Plus, why would Sabaku have roses anyway?"

Frowning, Kagome honestly answered, "When it comes to these things, I _really _find it hard to trust you. Also, Sabaku-san is charged (or more like punished) with the welfare of the school garden. Of course he'd have access to the roses."

Sango sweat dropped. So the infamous delinquent who was charged with the welfare of the school garden on threat of expulsion was Sabaku Gaara? _Why_ was she always the last one to find out about these things? Giving into her curiosity, she asked, "What did he do?"

Kagome shrugged. "Beats me, but whatever he did really riled Takada-sensei because he's the one who threatened Sabaku-san with expulsion if the rose garden wilted on his watch. However, I don't know what he did to anger Takada-sensei in the first place."

"I-I know," Hinata stuttered, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I was there when it happened. S-Sabaku-san threatened to kill Takada-sensei."

"Why?" Kagome asked with morbid curiosity.

"Takada-sensei lost Sabaku-san's test results." Hinata answered, frowning grimly. "Then, before I knew it, Sabaku-san was threatening to kill Takada-sensei, who, in turn, threatened Sabaku-san with expulsion on charges of insanity."

"I don't blame the guy." Sango snorted, sympathizing with the teacher. _That kid has some _serious _mental issues_. "So, why hasn't he been kicked out of the school yet?"

"Because his family's rich." answered Hinata. "As much as Takada-sensei hates Sabaku-san, he's scared of Sabaku-san's father, who could potentially put him out of work if he kicked Sabaku-san out of the school. So, Takada-sensei settled for the next best punishment and charged Sabaku-san with the garden's welfare."

"Ah, that makes sense." Sango nodded. _Pity he wasn't expelled. _"Anyway," she smiled, turning her attention back to Kagome. "Hurry up and finish consulting the rose so we can go in and eat."

Shaking her head, Kagome quickly plucked another petal…and paused. _Where did I leave off?_ Shrugging, she continued from where she _thought_ she left off.

Petal twenty-seven: "He likes me."

Petal twenty-eight: "He likes me not."

Petal twenty-nine: "He likes me."

Sango frowned. Something was distinctly wrong with the picture, but she couldn't put a finger on it…

Petal thirty: "He likes me not."

Petal thirty-one: "He likes me."

Sango's eyes widened as she finally realized the problem.

Petal thirty-two: "He likes me not."

_She mixed the words… _

Kagome dropped the rose stem. Crestfallen, she sighed, "I guess that means I should give up on Sasuke. Apparently, we're not meant to be together." Shrugging, she quickly turned heel and walked into the cafeteria.

Hinata quickly followed, leaving Sango to her own devices.

Gritting her teeth, Sango growled. _It's that idiot's fault! If he had interrupted, everything would have gone according to plan! But no, he just had to come and ruin my plan by messing up Kagome's words!_

Clenching her hands in frustration, she lifted her head and screamed, "Sabaku Gaara, this means _war_!!!"

**Mission** **Self-Confidence: _Failed!_**

* * *

TBC

Author's note: I accepted a challenge to not watch TV or play video games for a whole month, so I'm going to have a lot extra time to write during February. Hence, the abnormally quick update. _So_, _what do you guys think of this story so far? I tend to write serious (preferably angst) stories, so this is way out of my element. I hope it wasn't too terrible in terms of plot. :)_

**Next Chapter: Eye Contact **

_On top of trying to hook Kagome with Sasuke, Sango has declared open warfare on Gaara. The once peaceful (sort-of) school will never be the same again with this odd group of students taking the campus by storm. _


End file.
